Battle royal
by divine godess
Summary: A competition is being held... the prize serena just added some stuff to the chapters
1. enter darien

I own nothing and there is going to be Darien bashing  
  
"Announcing prince Darien of earth", a tall black haired man entered the room he had glittering black eyes, and walked like he owned the universe, "probably thinks that he does to" Serena muttered under her breath. He walked up to her a kissed her hand. "Princess Serena" "Serenity", "but if we are to be married, we should be on first terms", "I would rather kiss a pig Prince Darien" Serena said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hello prince Darien I, hope that you and my daughter are getting along well", "yes your majesty", turning to leave he said "I will see you to the ball tonight Serena" "already on first name terms" Serena just glared at her mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One of the servants came up to me with a glass of wine "miss that young man over there" she said pointing to Darien, would like me to give you this glass of wine. I looked at Darien he mouthed to us, and drank; princess rules of conduct 63: if offered wine you must drink it. I decided to go to the punch bowl to get a drink, but along the way, I was intercepted by Darien. "May I have this dance my lady," he said, and royalty just had to but in with rule number 64: once off throne you have to dance with who ever offers, it was right after the one where you have to accept drinks from whoever offers. Can't I just say that I forgot, noticing that I was already dancing, and all he was talking about was him self, typical men. Next came the bad part, he pulled me close and then he kissed me. I struggled against him but he was kind of stronger than me so I did what every desperate girl in that spot would do I kneed him where it counts. How I love playing soccer, and this time I actually scored. "Get the hell away from me!! I think I just broke rule number2: no swearing.  
  
"Serena what's the matter?" "He was forcing himself onto me", Serena said backing away from him, "I did nothing of the sort your majesty!!" he was sounding a bit desperate now "besides" he said composing himself "you have no proof" he smiled triumphantly. The queen frowned she didn't like how he was talking to her, "I'm sorry Prince Darien, but I'm going to have to call off the engagement for now, until I can figure out who's telling the truth." "What but you can't do that!!" "If you continue like that young man I will call off the engagement!!" she looked mad now "y y yes your majesty." He was scared, joy.  
  
Serena:4 darien:0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What are you going to do your majesty, your daughter is going through suitors like she does ice cream." "I'm going to hold a tournament, in it they have to prove that they can negotiate, that they can defend the kingdom, and that they have manners." "When's all this going to take place?" the queen looked at her advisor and said "next week." 


	2. introducing...

I don't own magic knight rayearth, sailor moon, harry potter, yu yu hakusho, lord of the rings, gundam wing, g gundam, or pilot candidate or else I would be rich.  
  
  
  
"You what!! But that's not fair", "Serena please understand, you haven't chosen a suitor, so we have to choose one for you, and this is the best way", "the best way mother, the best way is love, and I don't love any of them! You're choosing them! With that she turned and stared to walk away then stopped at the door "and, you can't choose love mother." The door slammed behind her. "Serena come on you're taking forever to get ready, and I want to see all the gorgeous guys!" "Alright Mina lets go, they were both wearing sundresses Minas was gold and Serenas was silver. "They have some cute ones, and then some of them are just plain strange", she was looking at mainly at prince Ascot who was jumping up and down saying that he was going to rule the universe, with a beautiful queen by his side, "should I take that as a complement?" "How old is he any way Rena?" "Probably 8" they grinned simultaneously. They were walking by Darien, who was talking to one of the younger servants "I said that I wanted cold water not warm!" "B b but sir we're out of ice", "shut-up, didn't someone tell you that you shouldn't talk back to your betters!! He lashed out at the younger girl, but before he could hit her someone caught his hand. He found himself staring into Serenas furious eyes, "didn't your mother ever tell you never hit a girl", then she punched him . "Serena wouldn't that mean that you shouldn't have hit him" she smirked" then I'm so sorry my lady I had mistook you for a man" she said and bowed. "Mina is she ok?" "Yes, but believe that she loved your performance." "I hope that you don't have to marry him, but then again he's going to be the laughing stock of the castle." "How?" "Honestly Serena" she said pointing to his face "he just got beat by a girl" "and" Serena said yawning "they didn't seem to mind" she pointed to the other princes who were laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "The challenges are archery, fencing, hand to hand combat, manners, and being able to make a peace treaty. Killing someone will immediately get you disqualified. Now you may introduce your selves so that we may get on with our feast. "Prince Ascot", "Prince Ferio", "Prince Darien", "Prince Diamond", "Prince Draco", "Prince Remus", "Prince Kurama", "Prince Legolas", "Prince Hied", "Prince Heero. Prince Kyogi" "So Serena, got any picks?" "You mean so you can know who you can have your pick from Lita." "Yep" "you get to wait till the end of the tournament" "darn" "what were you writing during the introductions? Hold on let me guess, a love note to your favorite prince" "get a life Mina, I was making a list, see"  
  
Quiet Mean plain strange Can't place  
  
Kurama Draco Ascot Ferio  
  
Remus Hied Darien Heero  
  
Legolas Diamond Kyogi  
  
"Why couldn't you place Kyogi, Ferio, or Heero?" "Because they can be quiet, or out spoken, and I don't have a quiet, mean, or out spoken group, Mina." "you weren't supposed to be writing during the introductions meatball head, you were supposed to be paying attention" "shove off pyro" "Actually Rei she would have had to pay attention Rei to have made this analysis." "Right Amy., I know lets go shopping!" Mina said jumping up and down at the thought of all those clothes lying there ready to be bought, "trust Mina to make that decision"  
  
who do you want to get married to Serena  
  
G Gundam- Kyogi  
  
Gundam wing- Heero  
  
Harry Potter- Draco, Remus  
  
Yu yu hakusho- Kurama  
  
Pilot Candidate- Gareas, Hied  
  
Magic knight- Ferio, Ascot  
  
Sailor moon- Darien, Diamond  
  
Lord of the rings- legolas  
  
Suggestions are more than welcome 


End file.
